


Old Fashioned Love Song

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://musesinspire.livejournal.com/profile"><b>musesinspire</b></a> threw 'Old Fashioned Love Song' by Three Dog Night my way and I thought, 'Hey, she's been procrastinating long enough on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/musesfics/1913.html">Maybe I'm A Lie In Disguise</a> and I should give her a nudge with <i>her</i> prompt...' :P  If you haven't read it, read it! It's awesome - even if it isn't finished *raises eyebrow* My piece is just something that could be an aside scene, something that doesn't mess with the fic in any way (I hope...) :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Old Fashioned Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> [**musesinspire**](http://musesinspire.livejournal.com/profile) threw 'Old Fashioned Love Song' by Three Dog Night my way and I thought, 'Hey, she's been procrastinating long enough on [Maybe I'm A Lie In Disguise](http://community.livejournal.com/musesfics/1913.html) and I should give her a nudge with _her_ prompt...' :P If you haven't read it, read it! It's awesome - even if it isn't finished *raises eyebrow* My piece is just something that could be an aside scene, something that doesn't mess with the fic in any way (I hope...) :D

* * *

Buffy let out a steady deep breath as she pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and a small grin settled on her lips. Things hadn’t exactly gone smoothly so far, but she was putting her hope in the road trip adventure. Faith had told her that it didn’t matter where she went, that she’d figure it out as she went, but hunger, and a necessity for a toilet break, suggested otherwise and she’d been so grateful when she rolled into a tiny town with a single petrol station. The attendant had barely looked at her as he filled her car up. He’d given her even less notice when she’d bought supplies and asked him where she was. She hadn’t wanted to look stupid so she’d driven a short distance down the road before pulling over and unfolding her map. The town hadn’t been on there and she’d driven around another four hours, getting lost twice before she’d found the interstate and things had started looking up.

Noticing the radio static for the first time in hours, Buffy pushed the seek button hoping for a station but just like the landscape was void, so was the radio. Deciding to see what was on the CD in the drive, she absent-mindedly pushed play whilst she watched the almost never ending straight road before her. The first few notes struck a chord of familiarity but it wasn’t until the opening line that she realised why.

_“Just an old-fashioned love song playing on the radio...”_

A small ‘no’ escaped her mouth as she looked at the player in horror, her arms becoming lax and the wheel turning slightly. She didn’t realise she’d drifted across the road until the bitumen ended abruptly and the rocky terrain took over. She swung back, the car skidding toward the road and a loud ‘pop’ resounding through the 4WD. As the car stopped, she forced her heart rate to slow and slowly got out of her car. The newly blown front tyre was almost mocking her as she rounded on it and she sighed heavily as she tried to figure out what to do about it.

She almost growled when she realised the CD had become scratched in the near-accident and was repeatedly playing a line over and over and stomped over toward the boot. Pulling out the things she had stored there, she hefted the tire out along with the kit inside. It hadn’t looked too difficult when she’d seen other people do it and she supposed that it wouldn’t be too hard to do herself.

_“One I’m sure they wrote for you and me-  
One I’m sure they wrote for you and me-“_

She used more force than was necessary to loosen the tyre as traitorous memories assaulted her and she closed her eyes in frustration.

A worn leather jacket. A sleek black car. A warm thumb brushing over her cheek and the whisper of a set of lips over hers.

She wrenched the tyre iron to the side and almost wanted to cry when she saw the black mark on her cream pants. Road trips sucked! A cool wind rushed past her and she shivered involuntarily against it.

_“One I’m sure they wrote for you and me-  
One I’m sure they wrote for you and me-“_

She quickly replaced the tyre, slammed the busted one in the trunk and closed it with a slam. Stomping forward, she resolved herself to forget about a certain _somebody_ and the ‘what could have been’ and focus on a vacation. On herself. Something she hadn’t often been able to do but was in desperate need of now. As the black car pulled back onto the road, a single disc came flying out of the window and skid along the ground. Inside the car, Buffy was smiling.


End file.
